No hay olvido
by Lila Negra
Summary: Drabble AU Moderno ZeVi, mención de EruRi. Levi conoce a Zeke en el peor día de su vida.


**Advertencias:** debido a una actividad, en mi página de Facebook varias personas me pidieron un drabble ZeVi AU. No es lo que esperaba yo ni lo que esperaban ellas, me parece, pero aquí está y ojalá lo disfruten. Es autoconclusivo. Mención de EruRi. Obviamente, parejas homosexuales. No hay lemon. Gracias a Luna, Jaz, Agatha y Marcos que le dieron una leída de urgencia para darme su opinión. Aunque no les hice caso del todo pero de todos modos sin ellos no llegaría muy lejos, esa es la verdad.

* * *

 **No hay olvido**

* * *

¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Diez años? Levi recogió la media sucia que se había salvado del último lavado merced del buen escondite que había hallado debajo del ropero. No, doce años pasaron. Trataba de no recordarlo, pero era imposible, siempre algo acababa desatando las memorias, que se filtraban lentamente sin que ningún dique pudiera detenerlas.

Él tenía apenas 35 en aquel entonces. Con Erwin llevaban mucho tiempo de matrimonio feliz, pero nada se comparaba a la luz que había entrado a sus vidas cuando al fin habían conseguido adoptar al niño que por casi un decenio habían visitado semanalmente. Cómo habían luchado, discutieron con abogados y jueces, hicieron trámites, juntaron un infinito papelerío, ¿cuántas pruebas se necesitan de que se ama a un hijo? Bastantes, en verdad, aunque valió la pena dar tantas vueltas: en su cumpleaños número 15, el pequeño Eren salió de ese maldito orfanato de la mano de sus verdaderos padres.

La propuesta era ir al parque de diversiones de la ciudad aledaña para festejar, no solo por su aniversario, sino sobre todo porque ahora estaban juntos, porque ahora eran la familia que siempre habían querido ser.

Y ese día… justo ese día. El conductor del camión que venía enfrente estaba borracho. No importaba lo bien que manejara Erwin, era imposible de esquivar. Levi despertó a la semana. Fue el único en lograrlo. Erwin había fallecido a las pocas horas, el camión se había clavado en su asiento y le arrancó la mitad del cuerpo. Y Eren. Eren había quedado en coma. Lo que más quería Levi en ese momento era volver a cerrar los ojos. Mil veces habría dado su vida por la de cualquiera de ellos. ¿Por qué el universo lo castigaba así? ¿Por qué no se lo había llevado a él también?

Su primera reacción ante el médico que le comunicó aquello fue insultarlo. ¿Cómo que no había podido hacer nada? ¿Cómo que simplemente había dejado a Erwin morir? ¿Y no podía despertar a un pobre adolescente? ¡Ese doctor era un inútil, un insolente! ¡Lo había hecho a propósito! ¡No había querido salvarlos! Toda la sociedad los odiaba, los envidiaba, él lo sabía… nadie podía entender su felicidad. Y pues bien. Ya no eran felices.

El doctor había escuchado todos sus agravios con mucha tranquilidad. Incluso, con una leve sonrisa. Sus anteojos redondos, por el reflejo de las lámparas, brillaban y ocultaban la expresión de sus ojos. Verdaderamente era el retrato de un cínico.

Levi hasta le levantó un puño. Pero su mano llegó débil al pecho del médico. Solo apoyó la palma allí. Luego la cabeza. El hombre lo abrazó mientras Levi trataba de ocultar su rostro sollozante.

Dr. Zeke Jäger. Ese fue el nombre que leyó en la etiqueta que este tipo llevaba en el bolsillo de su ambo, una y otra vez, durante los 9 meses que Eren permaneció en coma. El estúpido, el idiota Zeke Jäger. El que no supo o no quiso salvar a su marido. El que no supo o no quiso salvar a su hijo. También estuvo ahí el día que desconectaron al muchacho. Sus funciones vitales no habían hecho más que disminuir a lo largo del tiempo y cada vez era más difícil mantenerlo respirando, hasta que un paro cardíaco terminó de definir la situación. No había máquina que pudiera con eso. Levi contempló cómo movían el cuerpo. Sus ojos eran los de quien no está allí. Ni en ningún lado. Toda su esperanza hecha una bolita en el fondo de su duro corazón finalmente acababa de escabullirse por la última rendija. No quedaba nada.

Pasaron cuatro semanas cuando le llegó la invitación. ¿Qué mierda era eso? ¿Estaba jugando con él? ¿No podía esperar más? Le daban ganas de reír de solo pensarlo.

Escuchó las llaves en la puerta.

—Ya llegueee…

Con la bolsa de ropa para lavar aún entre las manos, Levi se asomó al pasillo. Su pareja le sonreía con ese extraño gesto que en tantas ocasiones le había valido el apodo de cínico. Tantos años después, aún se le revolvía el estómago de recuerdos ante esa expresión ambigua. Sin embargo, ya no había solución posible para él. Nunca conseguiría olvidarse de esa época. Al menos no mientras, cada noche, continuara acostando su agotada cabeza junto a la de Zeke Jäger.


End file.
